


Inky's Guide to Lying

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [60]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Disclaimer: Inky was unable to verify whether or not they are a good liar, If you take the advice held within the outcome is not assured, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based kinda loosely on: We Take a Lie Detector Test to Uncover Our Darkest Sins
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Inky's Guide to Lying

If you asked anyone who knows me in real life they would probably say I’m a terrible liar.   
My friends, my mom, probably even a few of my teachers could likely all attest to this. 

I am not certain of all of my tells, but I believe I have a rather obvious voice inflection- though perhaps I just don’t like lying to my friends so I make any untruth a rather obvious one.. I am unsure...

I know some classic ways to detect people untruthing are with lie detector machines, like the one Mark and Ethan took or that you see in movies or crime shows sometimes. It detects changes in your heart rate or blood pressure I believe. There’s also a tell where someone’s eyes will dart to the left when they are lying. Also, I don’t know if they actually exist or not- but I’ve seen some real fanci lie detector machines on tv shows like Quantico or Agents of Shield where they analyze a ton of different factors (at the very least they have eye monitor thingies that are rad) to determine the truthfulness of a statement. Wait, okay, i think people usually sweat also when they get nervous which usually happens when you lie-

Inky’s Guide on How to (potentially) beat a lie detector machine/ disguise the fact you’re lying.  
A) Be completely calm  
The truth is what you say it is, as long as you’re confident enough. If you can manage not to freak out- to not have your pupils dilate, your heart rate speed up, or any other tells pop up- you should be good as gold, right as rain, as long as there’s no evidence against you or proof that you’re hiding something everything will be fine.   
\- There might be situations where it would seem unusual to act calm- in those cases, practice an act of sorts. Try not to have a single hair out of line whether you’re playing the ex-lover, miserable house-spouse, childhood best friend, or whatever persona you end up crafting.   
\- Have your story straight (or gay, up to you. just make sure you know all the ins and outs of whatever happened- or in this case, whatever you say happened)

B) Act suspicious  
By this I mean act nervous, or as if you are lying, all the time- and I mean all the time, this might be an easier path to take but it sure as hell will require a ton of dedication. You have to act shifty, always display multiple tells whenever you talk to someone. No matter the conversation, you have to have everyone confused as to whether you are telling the truth or not.   
Trap the real lie(s) in a sea of more minor or entirely fake ones.   
Avoid eye contact at all costs- the eyes are the window to the soul after all, and only a select few should ever possibly be granted sight of your soul   
\- ignore the debate as to whether or not such thing as a soul exists- this case is using it as more of another word for mind rather than some separate mystical glowing thing (obviously I don’t know much about what a soul is supposedly)


End file.
